


The Meaning Of Chanukkah

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Avengers Family, Ficlet, Gen, Hanukkah, Jewish James Rhodes, Jewish Tony Stark, Jewish Wanda Maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sam had thought it was a pretty innocent question to ask what Chanukkah was about. He was wrong.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	The Meaning Of Chanukkah

"Okay," Sam said slowly. "So Chanukkah is a minor holiday." 

"Right," Jim said, nodding. 

"And you're loud about its existence because Christmas pisses you off, and that's why so many Jewish families give gifts on each night, just to combat the whole Christmas Day thing." 

"Exactly." 

"Okay. I understand all that, but what's the holiday actually about?" 

Jim looked surprised, like maybe he'd forgotten that he hadn't mentioned that part yet. "Oh. Well basically there was this military victory against the-" 

"What?" Wanda interrupted, frowning at him. She was frozen with her hand halfway in the cupboard. "It is  _ not _ about a stupid fight, don't listen to him Sam." 

Jim crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at her. "Then what do you think it's about Miss Hotshot." 

"It's about the miracle of oil! Everyone knows that." 

"It makes a nice story, but that's not what it's actually about," Jim said, rolling his eyes, and Sam looked between the two of them, confused. 

"If that's not what it's actually about, then why do we light candles?" 

"We're Jewish, we light candles at the drop of a hat, that story doesn't make a difference." 

"What are we arguing about?" Tony asked as he walked in, the state of his hair communicating that he was about half way in an engineering binge. 

"What Chanukkah is about," Sam said. 

"Oh but that's obvious," Tony said, and Sam was hopeful that he'd pick a side and Sam would find out. 

That hope was soon dashed. 

"It's about eating fried foods, and that's it." 

"Is that what all the donuts are for?" Sam asked, pointing at a tray of them. 

"Technically those are sufganiyot not donuts, but yeah. And Bucky agreed to make me all the latkes I can eat, which I feel like he'll regret come next week when Chanukkah ends. Trust me, Sam, Chanukkah is about eating so many fried foods you feel like you need to a body cleanse afterwards." 

“Tony will make any day about eating as many fried foods as he can,” Rhodey said. “Don’t listen to him.” 

"O...kay?" 


End file.
